50 Nifty United States
by Lifia
Summary: WARNING: Stereotypes ahead The states are tired of the countries other than their Dad never noticing them so they set out to be noticed by these countries and maybe be able to have a say in the world meetings instead of having their Dad speak for them. Of course they accidently change this into a new game: Get Dad and England together!


_**Please note I'm using stereotypes for this. I'm from CT but I'm not going to base the state off of me. If I can't find any good stereotypes I'll give the state a personality that sort of reflects the weather or origin or something =P. Most of these though will begin looking like a stereotype but will gain their own personality overtime. Also I just want to say I think all the states are AWESOME and I don't want to offend anybody. **_

_**Oh and also I made Virginia the most mature "helper" state ...don't be offended...CT is addicted to Ghosts and having a good School System...Delaware is a jerk (FOR NOW!) and MA...Well MA really doesn't have much to talk about...Again...NO OFFENCE INTENDED! (You guys are going to kill me aren't you...?)**_

* * *

**Charlotte's POV**

You never notice us. We're just, sort of...in the background. We try and try to be like our dad but nobody ever seems not notice us. We're the States, there are 50 of us so you think Dad would at least try to show the other countries we exist. Sure, a couple knew because they established us or something but other than that we got no interaction with anyone. My name is Virginia, I'm the oldest of the States. You think that would get me some respect at least around my siblings but no. Delaware was always bragging how even though I was the first settlement she was the first state...It wasn't fair! Aside from that I had to break up all the fights between my brothers and sisters and nobody ever credited me for it. Oh the humans thought they settled things with their heated discussions and Civil Wars but nope, it was almost always me yelling at my younger siblings to quit it. I knew whenever we fought it hurt Dad severely...  
By the way.  
My Dad is America.

I'm the least like Dad. I'm fairly quiet when I'm not yelling at my siblings for doing things wrong. I also didn't look much like him. My hair was the wrong color blonde and my eyes were green instead of blue like Dad and most of my siblings. Dad said I looked a whole lot like England. I wasn't sure how I should feel about that because Dad was always talking about how England was a crazy old man. I always laughed at that because it was so clear Dad loved England a whole lot. Of course if I ever brought that up the states that allowed gay marriage would be banging on Dad's door begging him to have the wedding in their state if Dad and England ever got married. Though that would be a funny sight to see I wouldn't do that to Dad.

My human name is Charlotte. Dad said it was because Charlotte sounded cool but I sort of had the tiny idea that dad named me Charlotte because that that was the Queen of England during the American Revolution. In Dad's mind that must have been some sort of an apology to England. I guess that was what went through his mind when he was naming me.  
"Charlie!" I was broken out of my thoughts by my brother Lee  
Lee was Connecticut and he was sort of annoying, sometimes he went on about the onions in Wethersfield, nobody ever knew what he meant by that so we just let it be.  
"Don't call me that" I laugh a bit  
Lee grins knowing that he hasn't pushed me to the point where I'm going to slap him

My other brother Theo appears behind Lee grinning. I was always close with the other original 13, Theo and Lee just happened to be two of them.  
"Charlita!" Theo exclaims  
"Stop making up annoying nicknames" I reply laughing slightly at the childishness of my brothers

Lee had the same color blonde hair as me but his eyes were blue with flecks of purple. He was slightly pale more in the winter than any other time. He was a few inches shorter than me but was always bragging about how one day he'd be taller than me (And then going on to brag about his schooling system...). He had taken up on Dad with a lot of things but when it came to anything supernatural Lee was super interested, his state had a bunch of "haunted" and old landmarks to visit which always got Dad creeped out.

Theo had wavy brown hair and brown eyes, his skin was slightly tanned because he was always trying to get to Disney Land (Which always caused Florida to freak out at him "YOU HAVE RESPONSIBILITIES IN YOUR OWN STATE!") though nobody knew why he was so addicted to getting to Mickey Mouse Land. I thought he was pretty cool until a short period of time he would only speak in rhymes thanks to Doctor Seuss. During that time only little human Children and maybe the younger states like Alaska and Hawaii (Who had to sneak over to him) would listen.  
"So what's wrong?" I ask as my brothers  
"N-Nancy is chasing us!" Lee admits looking a bit scared

Nancy was Delaware and I couldn't blame my brothers for being a bit horrified at the idea of being chased around by her. Nancy had a pretty strong Economy which made her a bit hard to poke fun at but whenever my siblings and I could (which was not very often) we brought up the fact she was practically begging people to come to her country with low incorporation fees. She'd then scream at us for using such an offenseful stereotype and Dad for once would have to be the Peacemaker. Nancy was about the same height as me if not a centimeter taller, she had long wavy hair that we often said looked strangely like France's and blue eyes that looked just like Dad's. She was actually sort of nice whenever she talked to states about her economy. That seemed to be the one thing she didn't get uptight and braggy over. I guess it was "being the first state" thing. It did get old after awhile though as nobody really cared about her extremely stable Economy.

"Why?" I ask raising an eyebrow  
"We made fun of her economy..." Lee admitted "But we have a right!"  
"Why do you have a right?" I ask laughing  
"Good School Systems, Historic Towns, Good Economy-" Lee was cut off  
"Your starting to get bragging" Theo says laughing  
"CONNECTICUT! MASSACHUSETTS!" I hear Nancy yell from a distance  
"You guys are screwed" I whisper "Dad is at a world meeting"  
"Hold her off!" Lee yells "If we can get to New York we'll be safe!"  
"L-Lee I don't want to run anymore" Theo says stumbling "Remember the big bombing that just happened in my capital"

Lee and I both got eerily silent. The bombing at the Boston Marathon had effected everyone. None of the countries had been very fortunate lately. Lee had the Sandyhook shooting and our sister Trini aka Texas had just suffered from a factory of some sort blowing up. It was shadowed by the tragedy of the Boston Marathon so as bad as I felt about it I never really figured out exactly what had happened.

On that depressing note Nancy burst into the room "SHUT UP ABOUT MY ECONOMY LEE!"  
Lee shrinks back and mutters something about ghosts coming to haunt her if she laid a hand on him.

* * *

_**Yay Explanation for the naming of the countries :D.**_

_**Virginia - Charlotte because that was the Queen of England at the time and I wanted one of the states to have like a link to England :3**_

_**Connecticut - Lee because Ezra Lee was a captain of a submarine in the 1700's during the Civil War**_

_**Massachusetts - Theo because Doctor Seuss came from MA and his name was Theodor **_

**_Delaware - Nancy because Nancy Curry was an astronaut from Delaware and I couldn't think of another name :P_  
**

**_Texas - Trini because I have a cousin that lives in Texas and her name is Trini xD_**

**_Again don't be offended by this, this is all stereotypes and stuff made for FUN. Just pretend these have nothing to do with the states and enjoy the story if it makes you feel better...Though then the story won't make any sense...AGH WHATEVER!_**

**_Oh and I just had to include the parts about the recent tragedies in the states because I never really got to talk about it at home or at school and I feel that it's an issue that I should be able to bring up in a story no matter if it's a little sensitive. I just wanted to say I'm so sorry for anybody you know or have heard about or anyone who has died in those events in general._**

**_-Lifia_**


End file.
